sCRYed: Approaching Darkness
by Azure Euphoria
Summary: PostSeries. Life seems to establish its norm in the Lost Ground. People have begun to rebuild their lives without support from the Mainland. Despite this, a dark plot is being uncovered. The Lost Ground will once again be thrust into chaos and turmoil R


AN: Hey there! I'm Azure Euphoria, though I always shorten it to AzEuph. Anyways, this would be my second fan fiction. I'll be updating this consistently (hopefully) until I run into a writer's block or something like that. I just finished watching the anime, s-CRY-ed, and just couldn't help but love it. Though, at the end, it just felt so incomplete. It felt like it could go on just a bit more. This is mostly for my own enjoyment, but I still appreciate any comments whatsoever.

This fan fiction is meant to be somewhat of a 'continuation' or OVA. Because of this, I will try to remain as canonical and in-character as I can. The summary at this point explains close to nothing due to how I don't want to spoil too much about the plot, if you know what I mean. This would be kind of like a 'Second Season', and then after this plot is resolved, I'll make a 'Third Season'. I guess that's hopeful thinking, but I hope you have a good read. Feel free to critique my writing or point out any grammatical and spelling errors.

The first part of the story (up till the first line) is basically a recap and summary of the whole anime. So, be on…

**SPOILER ALERT**

If you want, you can skip the recap part entirely. I mean… it's just a recap. Who watches/reads them anyways?

If you've read the manga of s-CRY-ed before, then you might recognize some things.

Pairings: At the moment, none.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Wait a second that doesn't sound quite right…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Beginning Calm

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_s-CRY-ed_

Due to an incident known as the "The Great Uprising," in which the elevation of the ground rose up 40 meters, the land was thrust into a temporary chaos. This section of land that had now formed as an island is known as the Lost Ground. Phenomenal events occurred, such as the appearance of individuals known as 'Alter Users'.

People were separated here, from those who live in a 'civilized' city, which received support from the Mainland. Then, there are those who live outside the walls of the city, known as 'Inners'. They lived independent, without support from the state. People sustained themselves outside the wall through their own will power and sometimes illegal ways.

The people of the Lost Ground utilized a special power. One percent of the population born on the Lost Ground acquired the power of 'Alters'. Alter users are people born with the power to break down and recompose any physical material to form their own 'Alter'. The Alters formed take on a variety of forms, from humanoid to monstrous creatures to even forming on the users themselves. Some Alter users used these powers in illegal ways, often hurting others in the process. They were maintained though by an organization within the city called HOLY.

HOLY is a special branch off a larger organization called HOLD. HOLY is formed from strong Alter users who use their own powers to stop criminal activity. Though, this organization held a deep secret. Those captured Alter users were sent to the Mainland for a special purpose.

They had wished to obtain the power of the 'Other Side', as they dubbed it. This 'Other Side' was reachable through the people called Alter users. Kyouji Mujo, a representative of the Mainland wanted to get his hands on the unlimited power that was present within the Other Side. Two individuals played as the key to what Mujo wanted, and the tool that would crush Mujo in the end.

Kazuma, "The Shell Bullet": A 16 year-old Alter user. He's reckless and emotional, but cares deeply for his friends. He earned his name "The Shell Bullet" because of his Alter. He's exceptionally skilled in fighting, and carries a lot of pride for his fighting ability.

Ryuhou, "The Wielder of Zetsuei": A 17 year-old, former HOLY member. He's a calm yet strict individual who will do anything to eliminate evil and enforce his own justice. With the power of his Alter, Zetsuei, he gained recognition from many for his power.

These two obtained the power of 'the other side' through their own rivalry with one another. As they fought one another, they improved and grew in power. They were the door to the Other Side. Mujo manipulated them, and was able to gain an enormous amount of power. He wrecked havoc upon the city of the Lost Ground. Kazuma and Ryuhou though, put a stop to his madness, and developed their power even further to destroy Mujo completely.

With the city destroyed, people began to rebuild their lives and band together. The people of the Lost Ground no longer received any support from the Mainland. Together, they worked hard to rebuild their lives once more.

Mujo was defeated, but the Mainland still had an eye on the power that Alter users have. They sent fleets to the Lost Ground, but were defeated by the new powers of Kazuma and Ryuhou. For the time being, they have remained quiet biding their time.

* * *

Some months passed by. Life slowly came back to normal. Though, it's more like the norm that was present through the Lost Ground. To the Mainland's standards though, it was a barbaric and undeveloped agricultural lifestyle. With the city destroyed due to the incident of the Mainland's interference through the man named Kyouji Mujo. HOLY was gone, along with all its members. Everyone slowly sank into normal life.

"Kazu-kun!" the familiar voice of Kanami sounded throughout the house. It wasn't the same one that they used to live in. It was sturdier, but was smaller and had fewer rooms. A small girl, around the age of 8, ran outside of the house. She had brown hair and green eyes with a short red scarf around her neck. She turned her head to the left and right, seeing nothing but empty streets and fields. With a sigh, she crossed her arms in a child's disappointment. "Kazu-kun… he told me he would help out in the construction today!" Kanami pouted a bit as she went back into the house, closing the door behind.

On the other side of the house, the familiar figure of Kazuma was present. The "Shell Bullet" was a brown haired and dark-orange eyed individual with a dark indigo jacket that seemed to have a thin white armor-like design on the left shoulder. Under his jacket was a simple crimson long-sleeved shirt. His right hand bore a black fingerless glove that barely was able to hide all the scars on his right arm. He let out a sigh in relief as he heard the door close from the front. Being spotted would mean he would have to work in a job he didn't really want to work in. "Phew… that was close." He said, wiping the cold sweat that had appeared on his forehead. With his right eye still closed from the continuous use of his 2nd form Alter, he looked up at the blue sky.

And then his stomach growled.

Kazuma was low on cash, and needed to find money to get food for Kanami and himself. His partner in crime, Kimishima, had helped him through the hard times of poverty (though they still barely were able to keep their stomachs full). Since Kimishima's death, though he really didn't want to think about it, it wasn't easy for him to find any good paying jobs. That is… until recently.

After the destruction of the city, it was harder for people in general to find jobs, and for people to find people to give jobs to. Now, a makeshift system was made. This was otherwise dubbed, the Billboard System. At its basis, there are billboards around the Lost Ground, at least one in each settlement. People around there post fliers and job offerings that would display the conditions, the client, and other additional information. After negotiation and completion of the job, people are able to claim the fee. It's a basic system, but better then nothing.

Seeing as how Kazuma didn't necessarily want to be caught by Kanami around here, he couldn't take any jobs around there house. He had to walk to the next town, which was about a 2 miles and a half. It wasn't far away, but it wasn't necessarily close either. Stretching his arms over his head, he proceeded to walk a mile and a half to the next town just to fill his stomach. "…I should have brought a bottle of milk from the fridge…" he muttered as the house disappeared from view.

* * *

A cloaked figure seemed to glide swiftly on the floor with silent steps towards the billboard in the job district of a bustling town. The brown hooded cloak he wore hid his features. People walked from house to house, doing daily chores, only giving the stranger a glance before continuing their usual jobs. The smell of fresh bread from a small bakery filled the air, along with the occasional noise of laughing kids and the squawk of chickens. It was a fairly big town compared to most, with brick buildings rather than wood. This would mean that there would be a lot more job offers.

The billboard was filled to the brim with fliers. You couldn't tell exactly what the job was sometimes, due to a lack of description, but some were pretty obvious. For one of them, basic cooking knowledge and some social skills was needed. Obviously, the job would be either a refugee center cook or something along those lines. The figure eyed the colored fliers; his piercing red eyes could be seen inside the shadows of the hood. He spotted one he was interested in. It seemed to be in his field of expertise, and there was something about the title of it that drew him in.

_LAWLESS_

_Client: Irene Sharem_

_Location: XX0X X0X00-9542_

_Conditions: Preferable experienced fighter_

_Extra Information: _

_-May be a group mission_

_-May be hazardous_

There wasn't much information at all. He pulled off his hood to get a better look at the flier. His short emerald green hair was now visible and his red eyes had to adjust to the light. It was no doubt about it, Ryuhou. He had a thinner and more feminine looking face, compared to Kazuma, though the scars on the side of his face from using Zetsuei's 'final form' were still there. Using his third form was kept at a minimal, since the major fights, as it seemed that it took quite a toll on his own body. Moving around at super speed strained his actual human body. Bringing his hand up to his mouth, as if thinking, he muttered, "Strange… the information here is displayed at its minimal. It seems awfully suspicious."

He pulled one of the tabs off of the flier. It was needed to show that he had seen the flier to the client. With his father dead, it would be tough for him to try and claim the family fortune. He didn't have any identification, and relatives would most likely squabble over the money.

For the past months, he had been wandering doing jobs he could find. It was really the only way for a person like him to earn money. "Heh… beggars can't be choosers I gue—", Ryuhou had began to mutter to himself, until he sensed prying eyes staring at him from somewhere. It sent a shiver down his spine, as he quickly turned around; trying to find who it that he felt was watching him. Strangely, there was no one there. Everyone in the business district had left, but he could hear people in the marketplace. He had been standing there for awhile, so it was possible the people before had left. Then again, he still couldn't help shake the shiver down his spine off. Pocketing the tab from the flier and putting the hood back over his head, he walked out of the business district. For once, he wanted the assurance of a bustling crowd around him. With careful steps, he headed towards the address his client would be at.

As the former HOLY member was the last to leave the district completely, a figure, hiding within the darkness of a shadow, grinned with an innocent yet sinister smile. Their features were hidden far too well within the darkness except for the devious smile. The stranger's voice rang out like a small bell's ring echo in a deathly silent hall. Anyone would have shivered if they heard the words that passed the stranger's lips.

"_I found you Ryuhou"_

* * *

"Hey, Ms.Kiryu!" the purple haired teen called out from the distance. It was Asuka Tachibana walking into view. He had a brown carrying bag over his shoulder, most likely bringing the supplies needed. A black haired woman, around the age of 17, the same age as Tachibana, turned towards where she heard the voice. She was Mimori Kiryu, the daughter of a rich and noble family. Out in the fields of watermelons besides the road, Urizane and Elian were working. The house they lived in was just across the road. You can see piles of watermelons stacked inside and even at the back of the house. It seemed funny, seeing as how all of them were former HOLY members, and now are simple watermelon farmers. The idea for a watermelon farm obviously stemmed from Urizane's mind.

Mimory waved at Tachibana as he came into view. The crystal necklace, in the shape of an arrow with a cross engraved in the middle, swung slightly right to left as she waved. She had been staying with Urizane and Elian at their farm, along with helping locals in most medical needs. Tachibana had been delivering surplus supplies of food to the needier towns, along with buying some necessities. "It's been a long time." Mimori spoke to Tachibana as he neared the farm.

"Yeah, it's been about a month, right?" Tachibana replied back. He turned to Urizane and Elian as they turned the soil. "Ah, I got some seeds for other vegetables and fruits by the way, Urizane!" He took out small brown sacks of seeds from his carrying bag. Glowing with a small aura, followed by chunks of rocks nearby disappearing, five green emerald balls hovered. The balls gathered around the sacks, making them hover along as well. Elian watched as the balls moved the heavy looking sacks towards the house across from the farm with ease.

"Your balls sure are useful." Elian commented. A chuckle came from Urizane, seemingly from Elian's comment.

"What are you laughing at?!" Tachibana retorted at his colleague's laugh. There was a heated argument between the two about the obvious assumptions made about the clueless Elian's comment. Mimori to the side simply smiled, happy about the peace of such a silly argument. She looked up at the sky. White clouds were overhead, drifting in the endless blue. The crystal pendant she wore reflected the sky's image.

"Are you looking up at the same sky too, Ryuhou?" she muttered softly.

"Ugh! Finally, I'm here!" Kazuma spoke exasperatedly. He had run the whole way, mostly to just get to the next town without it getting too late. Someday, he would really need to learn how to drive. Though, suddenly stopping after running the whole way gave him an awful cramp in the stomach.

He limped the whole way to the billboard, acting in an almost dramatic manner. It only made kids laugh then gain any pity from anybody. He growled at them, as they ran away laughing and sticking their tongues out at him. It seemed like a farming village. It wasn't as populated as a trading post town, but it still held some good job offers from time to time. Recomposing himself, he walked up to the board. It was filled with a lot of fliers he had no interest in. He put his finger over the one's he looked over. "No… No… No... Like hell I'll do that… No…" He looked over the flier, finally seeing one that caught his eye. He peered left and right, to see if anybody was around to see him. Kazuma read the title aloud to himself.

"Lawless… The client is… Sherald Harth." Quickly, he tore the flier clean off rather then simply taking one of the tabs on the bottom. He didn't want anyone else to see the flier, or else they might take the job before him. It was either to eat, or get eaten… and he was really hungry. After the job, he'll go buy a grilled fish on a stick. Any job with 'hazardous' in it meant that he could force the client to pay him more. The client's house was in the village, so it would be a short walk. His thoughts of his hunger, the money, and the job occupied the "Shell Bullet's" mind. He failed to notice a figure, above one of the wooden roofs of a building that had been eyeing him. The stranger muttered,

"_Gotcha… 'Shell Bullet'…"_

* * *

After a few minutes of silly arguing, Tachibana finally exited the conversation with Urizane and Elian. He turned towards Mimori, seeing her hold the pendant that hung from her neck as she looked in the sky. "Ms. Kiryu… When's the last time you've seen him?" the commander of the Eternity Eight questioned in a concerned tone.

"He's been gone… for the past 3 months. The last time I've seen him was at his fight with Kazuma…" she continued to look up at the sky, clutching her pendant harder. "I know he's alright though. As long as this pendant exists, I know he's alive. That's really all I need… to know that he's safe."

"Th-That's great. But… are you really satisfied?" Tachibana questioned, almost as if instinctively.

"Huh?" the black haired women turned to meet his question. "What do you mean?"

"W-Well…" Scratching his head, he continued, "Now that the attacks from the Mainland have stopped temporarily, I was going to go visit Kammy, you see. I mean, if you came, you might be able to see him—"

"No… it's alright." She interrupted. The look of disappointment was obvious on the boy's face. She always seemed to smile sadly when thinking about Ryuhou. After all that she had done for the villagers here, he felt that she needed some time off. Despite seeing his disappointment though, Mimori continued. "When he wants to see me, then he'll come. I don't want to force myself on him, and burden him anymore." It was hard for her to refuse the offer. She swallowed hard, repeated to herself, "I don't want to burden him…"

* * *

Who are these shady figures that have been eyeing Ryuhou and Kazuma?

What is this job simply titled, LAWLESS?

Well I guess you'll find out in the next chapter… coming very soon. Please R&R!

AN: Well, they say that the first chapter is always the hardest chapter to write. At least, it was for me. I just mostly introduced what all the characters had been doing after the series, along with a plot developing for this story. I'm pretty excited myself.

Ah, yes. If you're wondering, you know how I said that there are no pairings, yet I obviously show Mimori holding deep feelings for Ryuhou? The reason is because; Mimori had confessed her love to Ryuhou. It would be awfully strange if she didn't hold any feelings for him anymore, and I'm trying to make this story as canonical as possible. Though, I'll tell you now, since Ryuhou's own love interest is not clearly defined, I won't pair him up with anyone. In the end, my argument is simply this:

I'm doing whatever I feel fits well with the series at its whole.

See you next time!

-AzEuph


End file.
